


Richie Tozier is a bit messed up

by ItsBeenALongDay_XuX



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Neibolt Eddie Kaspbrak, Neibolt Richie Tozier, Post-Pennywise (IT), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The House on 28 Neibolt Street (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBeenALongDay_XuX/pseuds/ItsBeenALongDay_XuX
Summary: Richie trecks through the neibolt house by himself- only to find Eddie, but is it really Eddie?Or is pennywise secretly at play again?OrRichie goes to Neibolt and pennywise tricks him using Eddie, forcing him to go deeper into the closet
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Richie Tozier is a bit messed up

**Author's Note:**

> The end was based if this certain artist work but I can't remember the name! If you know what I'm talking about please give me the name so I can credit them for giving me the idea!! :)

As Richie cautiously tracked through the old, mangled house, rough edges of nails that stuck out from splintered and decayed wood pannels, that had been water rotting for a great number of years now. 

His legs walking seemingly on there own, without his permission. And although they took his body throughout the house cautiously, it's like they knew were to go. And that's what made Richie scared. The cob webs that had developed into thick masses of white looking cotton candy that hung thickly round the decolate house was only an added bonus. 

Richie's body led him through the long, dark and dank smelling hallway of the neibolt house, the silence was piercing and the temperature had dropped the cold, icey feeling spread through Richie's body like a virus, gathering goosebumps along the legs and arms he seemingly had no control over. 

However, the bitter and deafening silence that scared Richie was pierced through by that of humming. A soft hum was nearing as his legs trecked closer to it's location, passed all the decayed and destroyed doors, past the almost green coloured walk pannels. The noise bought little comfort to Richie's frantic and scared mind, he was terrorfied, terrorfied of the unknown assialient that was in the house. 

He wasn't the only person anymore and he knew it. This only confirmed that theory. He had been in this situation before, he was sure of it, he just couldn't remember where, or why, or even how. But that was little to his concern now, and the soft tune of an almost bitter sweet melody was getting louder and more prominent throughout the house, the echo was unimaginable and Richie guessed it was only a matter of time before he found out where the house was coming from.

He was eventually met with a large, sturdy wooden door, unlike every other; peice of furniture, wall foundation, ceiling or any other door, there was nothing wrong with it, it looked almost completely brand new, with small carvings of patterning decorating the same oak. Richie was sweating, the adrenalin was getting to his body as everything began to shake and his palms became to sweat. 

With a sweaty hand he grabbed onto the door knob, with all his body weight he pushed open the door and closed his eyes. 

Small creekes of broken floorboards twisted and the humming was prominent, opening his eyes with hesitance, he was met with the back of-no mistaking it- Eddie's figure- in the middle of an empty room, with only decades old furniture surrounding him. His pink polo shirt tucked into tiny red shorts, his fanny pack strap only just disable due to the scarce natural lighting. 

Richie huffed out a huge breath he didn't even know he was holding, he was shocked that Eddie would even step in this place again, especially With what happened last summer. He felt alot of things at that moment, confusion, anxiousness, shock. But mostly, he was scared, terrorfied. With no knowledge of how he- nor Eddie got in the house he breathily said 

"Eds the fuck are you doing here?" 

He got no reply, instead, the humming only got louder and seemingly, more agitated, he could almost imagine Eddie's mouth turning into a small scowl. 

"Seriously Spaghetti come on, or I'm gonna be late for my appointment with your mom" he hated the way his voice worbled and cracked, he didnt know what else to do, he didn't know. Cracking jokes was all he could do, all he knew. His body wouldn't move, the adrenaline had depleted and left his body in a state of shock- temporary paralysed. He couldn't move.

It wasn't until a few minutes later Eddie replied, slowly and quietly.

" You know Richie. I wish you would just. Shut. Up." 

Richie was taken aback by the venom that dripped off Eddie's tounge, there was no hint of a joke light heartedness, it was almost pure hate that laced his voice. 

"Eds I-" 

Richie was swiftly interrupted by a serious and creepily calm tone 

" you know I know, right?" 

His blood ran cold at this, there was so many things he told Eddie, they were best friends, right? So the only thing Eddie, or anyone for that matter could never know.

"Your secret. It's disgusting. You really think I would like you?"  
A small huff if a laugh escaped Eddie at this as Richie's face paled drastically. His heart hurt and he felt light headed, was this really how he was going to loose his best friend? Because of a stupid crush? Richie tried to explain himself, make a stupid joke, say something whitty or a sly remark about fucking Eddie's mom. But nothing came out, the words became jumbled and he began stumbling over his words.

The only noise that filled the room for the while was the noise of something foreign, it was rhythmatic in the way it went and sounded like something going through lethear. 

"You know Rich, I always hated those stupid jokes. The characters, the voices, the lies." 

Richie could feel his eyes glazing over with unshed tears 

"So, I fixed you, brand new, no more lies, no more secretes, what do you think?" 

As Eddie stepped away Richie felt like gagging, the thing Eddie was hiding was a dead corpse that looked EXACTLY like Richie, the glasses that protected whitend out eyes that fit snugly inside decaying blue hued skin, the yellow distinctive shapes of maggots that worked to get under the decaying flesh were working around his skin. Thick black stitches worked themselves against Richie's mouth, sewing his mouth completely into a straight face, devoid of any facial emotion. 

But what scared Richie the most was Eddie, this wasn't his Eddie, not at all, the uncaring piercing yellow eyes that cried black ink profusely through both eyes, his mouth was streaming pools of black that slowly dripped down his chin, pooling at the point, until eventually dripping onto the front of his usual iron pressed polo, making smears of black and stains on the prestige fabric. Eddie smiled, and that's all he did. 

Richie woke up with a jolt in his bed, sweat pored down his body as the matters was completely soaked in cold sweat. A certain wetness ran down his cheeks. He didn't know how long he sat and stared at the the same spot on his bed, it could be been minutes, or it could be been hours. But one thing that he knew was certain, 

Eddie didnt know his secret.  
And he planned to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you read that! Not my best work but I really wanted to write something about neibolt Eddie and real Richie and this monstrosity came out. it's 3:30 am, hence why it isn't edited :)


End file.
